Bobobo Saga
by Lolitagirl12
Summary: A sequel to the anime,Bobobo. Rated T just in case. P.S. the summary sucks
1. The story begins!

**Me: Yay! My first fan fiction!**

**Don Patch: Calm down**

**Me: You can't tell me what to do!**

**Don Patch: Oh really!**

**Gasser: o_o Let's just start the show**

**Bobobo Saga Chapter 1 Our Adventure Begins**

We join our heroes walking through a forest.

"I'm bored" Don Patch moaned.

"Then why don't you eat some jelly!" Jelly exclaimed but was sadly ignored.

"My feet hurt" complained Dengaku man even though he wasn't walking he was perched on Beauty's shoulder.

"Bobobo it's getting late can set up camp?" Beauty asked.

"Sure go ahead" Bobobo replied

Once the tents were pitched, the camp fire was started, and Jelly Jiggler stopped trying to feed everyone jelly our heroes went to bed unknown there was somebody watching them.

Beauty awoke in the middle of the night to a rustling noise coming from outside her tent. When she looked outside there was a hair hunter.

**Me: Sorry to end it there but I felt like it ;-P**

**Gasser: How come I didn't say anything?**

**Me: Yes you did in the opening**

**Gasser : Why me?**


	2. The story continues!

**Me: Last time the Bobobo gang camped out in the woods until Beauty woke up to a special surprise.**

**Beauty: A pony? ^^**

**Me: No a hair hunter**

**Beauty: I wanted a pony**

**Me: I want ice cream but that sure ain't happening.**

**Gasser: Just start the show!**

* * *

**Me: Okay. Take a chill pill**

**Bobobo Saga Chapter 2 Our Adventure Continues**

_'OMG! It's a hair hunter!'_ Beauty thought. _'I have to wake Gas-can'_

Beauty tried shaking Gasser a few times but he wouldn't wake up.

"Mommy" Gasser muttered while in his sleep.

_'Great what should I do now?'_ Beauty asked herself _' Wait maybe if I woke Bobobo he could do something'_

She carefully crawled out her tent and headed for Bobobo's Beauty safely made it to the tent without attracting the attention of the hair hunter.

"Bobobo" Beauty whispered "There's a hair hunter"

Bobobo woke up hit Don Patch and Jelly on the head to wake them up too.

"Don't worry we'll get rid of him in no time" Bobobo said.

With nothing to worry about Beauty went back to her tent and fell asleep.

"Rise and shine sleepy heads" Bububu said in a sweet voice

*Yawn* "Gas-can wake up its morning" Beauty said.

"Five more minutes Mom" Gasser muttered.

"Fine I guess I'll have to feed your breakfast to Don Patch" Beauty said with a smirk.

"Okay I'm up, I'm up" Gasser said as he crawled out of his sleeping bag.

"Hey Bobobo what happened to that hair hunter?" Beauty asked.

"He was a total wimp!" Don Patch replied.

"He was so much of a wimp I almost beat him with one hit!" Jelly added.

"Wow what a loser" Dengaku man said.

"But he did give us this before he ran away screaming like a little girl" Bobobo said.

"Hm Let me see that" Bububu said while picking up the letter Bobobo took out.

"OMG!" Bububu shouted

**Me: Sorry to end it here**

**Beauty: What about my pony?**


	3. I'm not a murderer!

Me:Last time Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly defeated a wimpy hairhunter!

Beauty:I didn't get a pony TT_TT

Don Patch:Stop complaining about your stupid pony!!!!!

Beauty:Oh yeah well Super Fist of...

Me:Hold it! You don't have a super fist yet!

Beauty:Sorry

Gasser: Let's just the show!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bobobo Saga Chapter 3 I'm Not a Murderer

"Bububu what's wrong?" Gasser asked.

"We where invited to a party" she replied.

"Really?!" Bobobo,Don Patch, and Jelly squealed while wearing party dresses and make up.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Beauty exclaimed.

"You're just jealous cause I'm prettier than you" Don Patch said while wearing an electric green wig and red lipstick.

"Trust me she isn't" Gasser said.

"Bububu why did yell?" Beauty asked.

"I wasn't invited" Bububu sobbed.

"Enough with the sob story, let's start the movie" Denagku man said while wearing a directers outfit.

"Movie?" Gasser asked.

The Bobobo Theater is proud to present Another Boderella Story

In a kingdom far,far,far,far.  
"OK WE GET IT!" Gasser screamed.  
Anyway.....In a kingdom far away there lived a "girl" that withed two evilstepsisters and "her" evil stepmother

"I wish I could go to ball," Boderella whined.

"Don't worry I, your fairy godmother will you," a small fairy said.

"AAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!! A bug!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Boderella screamed while trying to swat the fairy with a broom.

"HOLD IT!" Don Patch screamed.

"What is it?" Dengaku man asked.

"I should be the main character!" Don Patch screamed while wearing a tattered dress.

"How about I let you be the prince."

"Sure."

"Guys shouldn't we go to the party," Bububu said.

"Why should care? You're not invited," Jelly Jiggler said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Say that one more time and you're dead!" Bububu said while swinging her nunchucks dangerously close to Jelly's face.

"Guys! I know how we can get to party!" Bobobo exclaimed.

"How?" everyone asked.

"With the Magical Bobobo Carrige!" he exclaimed while pointing to a shining carrige shaped like his head.

"I'm not riding in that," Gasser said with a sweatdrop.

"Well....Why don't we take my Nu Car!" Jelly exclaimed with his Nu car behind him.

"I thought we sunk that piece of junk in a river!" Beauty exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll take the Magical Carrige," Gasser said with a sweatdrop still on his head.

'Why me?' Jelly thought.

"Jelly are you coming?" Gasser asked his gelatin friend.

"Yeah I'm coming" Jelly replied while walking toward the carrige.

And so the Magical Bobobo Carrige head towards the party, but little did the gang know that were being followed by someone and not a creepy fanboy.

Me:Dramatic Cliffhangers!!!!! Dun dun dun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Don Patch:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Beauty:Don Patch what's wrong?

Don Patch:There's a creepy fanboy in here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Creepy Fanboy:Can I have a lock of your hair and one of your spikes?

Beauty&Don Patch:O.o GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me:Don't worry this is why I carry around pepper spray! *sprays in fanboy's eyes*

Creepy Fanboy:AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! XO

Don Patch:I think you killed it.......

Beauty:O.o

Don Patch:Fans please don't call the feds or this fic will never be finished.

Me:Bye-bee!

Gasser:*walks in* Guys why is there a dead body in here?

Me:I SAID BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (screen goes black......) 


End file.
